


Glee High School

by zistysfosgerald



Category: Glee
Genre: Bullying, Butch/Femme, Drama, F/F, First Time, Forced Bonding, Forced Orgasm, Gangbang, Gangs, Glory Hole, High School, M/M, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot Collection, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, alternative universe, kids in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/zistysfosgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*In which "Glee" is a high school*</p><p> </p><p>Santana and Brittany are always mean to that poor girl, but maybe it's because they like her? Or they just like using her for a punching bag? Either way, she isn't going to like the outcome of her fighting back.</p><p>Rachel hasn't been the same since Santana beat her up for no apparent reason, but can Quinn, the most popular girl in the school, fix her?</p><p>Kurt wants Blaine in more ways than one, but will Blaine return the feelings?</p><p>I accept requests/prompts!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glee High School

Kurt sat on the bleachers, watching the girl's gym class play volleyball. He was supposed to meet up with Blaine, but so far he hadn't shown up.

"Hey fag!" someone shouted and Kurt looked up from the book that he was reading. 

Looking up, he saw two football players with slushies in their hands. Kurt sat his book down, so it wouldn't get wet from slushie.

Throwing it at him, Kurt's whole face was soaked, along with his brand new jacket. They hadn't given him time to take it off. Both football players took off running while laughing hysterically. Still, Blaine was nowhere in sight.


End file.
